Dawn's Last Light
by Red Blaze 16
Summary: Badamon continues his attack on the Ronins when he focuses his attention on Sage's daughter. Part four in the Spirit's Curse series. Rated for mature adult scenes. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn's Last Light

By Red Blaze 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors, but I do own the children. Ask me if you want to use them.**

Chapter 1:

Standing at the edge of the forest, Cale watches the sun rise above the mountains and shine on the lake. A guest, though the term would be used loosely by the owner of the property, Cale spends most of his time outside. Noticing a flash of blond, Cale turns his attention toward the house and the woman exiting.

Kira, the daughter of Sage of Halo, leaves the house just after dawn breaks over the sky. Having always been a morning person, her favorite time of the day is just after the night ends and a new day has started. Not knowing that she is being watched by her father's former enemy, Kira begins to stretch her muscles before her morning run.

Knowing that he can't stand in the forest forever, Cale begins to move toward the house and the young woman standing just outside.

Finally sensing the presents of someone else, Kira stops mid-stretch and glances up.

"Good morning, Cale," says the young woman calmly as she watches the warrior approach. "Or would that be good night for you."

"Since I seek my bed now, I would say good night," replies the scarred warrior, as he stops by Kira.

Nodding, Kira says nothing more.

Passing the daughter of Halo, Cale walks up the steps and places a hand on the door. Glancing back once, he watches as Kira sets off for her run.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, I have returned to writing the Spirit's Curse series. This story will make part four, so you may want to read the first three parts to understand what is going on, if you haven't already. To make things easier, I have listed which children go to which Ronins...**_

_**Kaida - Ryo**_

_**Kira - Sage**_

_**Miki - Kento**_

_**Nami & Makoto - Cye**_

_**Hoshi - Rowen**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Slipping into his bed, Cale rests his head on the pillow and closes his eyes. Having been a warrior for so long, conditioned to fall asleep quickly (since he may not know when he might sleep again), Cale quickly drifts off to sleep and enters the world of dreams...

**DREAM**

Opening his eyes, Cale finds himself standing in a world of light and dark. Mists swirl around him and he cannot figure out which direction to move in.

"Warlord of Darkness," a voice calls out to him.

Spinning around, Cale finds himself staring at an enemy he had thought long dead.

"Badamon," replies the warrior.

"I have a duty for you, traitor," replies the spirit king.

"I will do nothing for you," replies Cale, shaking his head.

"I will give you a choice," replies Badamon, pretending that the warrior had not spoken. "And that choice involves Halo's daughter."

"I refuse," replies Cale, while wondering what game Badamon is playing. _As if I would help him._

"The choice is simple. You will seek out the child of light, take her where no one can see you, and either treat her as a man would a woman or as a warrior would his enemy."

"I say again, I will not help you," repeats Cale. "Now leave my dream world."

"The final choice, is that I take you over, and you know that I can, and make you do it to her," finishes Badamon. "So what is your choice, Warlord of Darkness?"

"I refuse to help you," says again the former Warlord. "When I awaken, I will let the Ronins know of your request."

"So you would run to those whelps?" sneers the spirit king. "How sad that such a great warrior as you have fallen so low."

Gritting his teeth, Cale does not reply.

"You have until this day ends to make your choice. If, when night begins, you have not, I will make the choice for you. If you tell the Ronins or the other traitorous Warlords, then I will make the choice for you.

"When night falls, if you have not fucked her or tortured her, I will take over your body and trick the girl into leaving the house she thinks she is safe in and bring her into the woods. I will hurt and use her and when I am done, I will slit her throat. If you wish to keep her safe from me, then you will make your choice before the end of the day today."

"Damn you, Badamon," replies the former Warlord.

"Oh, that happened a long time ago," replies the spirit king with a smile. "Make your choice, warrior."

Before his eyes, Badamon fades away...

**END DREAM**

Jerking awake in bed, Cale glances down at the clock and notices that less than a hour has passed since he had first laid down to sleep.

"Make your choice, warrior," whispers Badamon's voice through out the room.

Slipping from his bed, Cale walks over to the window and pushes back the curtains that keeps his room in darkness. As if fated, Cale watches as Kira finishes her run and returns to the house. Stopping by the porch, the daughter of Halo performs her cool down stretches, not knowing that the Warlord of Darkness watches her from above.

Not able to stop himself, Cale stares at the young woman and allows his eyes to see her as a woman. The long blond hair that she ties back whenever she runs, the round perkiness of her breasts covered by the t-shirt she wears, the gently curving of her hips which are clothed in the short running shorts she is wearing, and her long tanned legs, Cale takes in all in.

_The first time I saw that woman was when she accused me of attacking her and Wildfire's daughter. Kira was so serious, but I could sense the passion inside. The moment she walked into the room, I felt the attraction. She is yin to my yang, a child of light to a warrior of darkness. I will not let Badamon hurt her,_ thinks Cale as he continues to watch the woman below until she finishes her stretches and climbs the porch.

Turning away from the window, Cale glances at himself in the mirror which hangs just above the bureau in the room he is using.

"But to save her from Badamon, I must use her myself. Damn Badamon to the fires of Hell," whispers Cale.

Hearing a quiet laughter flow through the room and knowing its source is the spirit king, Cale storms out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Walking down the stairs, Cale can hear the sound of laughter from the kitchen. Following the light sound, knowing that Kira will be there, Cale enters the kitchen and watches the daughter of light interact with the son of water.

"Makoto, I think your father forgot to gift you with his cooking capabilities," laughs Kira, staring down at the burnt scrambled eggs on her plate.

"Hey! I tried!" replies the boy, as he takes the pan to the sink and scrubs at it under the water.

"Maybe I should just grab a bowl of cereal," replies the girl, as she takes her plate to the trash and dumps the burnt eggs.

"Or I could make you some eggs, if you truly wish to eat them for breakfast," replies Cale, still standing in the doorway.

Glancing over her shoulder at the former enemy of her father, Kira turns her attention back to the now empty plate in her hands.

"I didn't know you could cook," says the boy at the sink.

"There are many things about me that you do not know," replies the Warlord of Darkness.

Stepping over to the boy, Cale takes the pan from Makoto's hands and dries it off. Walking over to the stove, he places the pan on the still warm burner. Walking over to the refrigerator, Cale pulls out the eggs and glances at the daughters of light.

"How many eggs do you like?"

"Two would be great," replies Kira, as she walks back to the kitchen table and places her plate down.

Nodding his head, Cale quietly goes about making two scrambled eggs. Not knowing what to say, Makoto grabs a bowl and a box of cereal and pour himself a bowl while keeping an eye on the warrior at the stove.

After only a few minutes, Cale turns off the stove and walks the hot pan over to the table. Scooping out the eggs onto the plate, Cale quietly takes the pan to the sink to rinse it out.

Picking up her fork, Kira takes a small bite of the eggs.

"Thank you, Cale," says the young woman, taking another bite of the eggs. "These are really good."

Nodding his head, Cale says nothing. Glancng at her friend, Kira motions her head toward the door. Glancing once toward the former Warlord, Makoto slowly nods his head and gets up. Picking up his now empty bowl, he walks over to the sink, where the warrior stands, and, slipping his arm around the Cale, places his bowl in the sink. Glancing once more at Kira, Makoto leaves the kitchen.

"You're not usually awake at this hour," says Kira, to the back of Cale.

"I could not sleep," replies the former Warlord.

"Bad dreams?" asks the blond woman.

Tensing to the question, Cale is reminded how bad the dream was and what he now has to do.

"Do you run every morning?" asks Cale, finally turning away from the sink.

"Yes," replies Kira, waving a hand toward one of the empty chairs.

Ignoring the suggestion to sit, Cale stares down at the ground.

"If you don't mind my presumptuousness, you seem bothered by something," says Kira, placing her fork down on the now empty plate. "Do you wish to talk?"

Raising his head, Cale stares at the woman sitting at the table. The window behind her and the light streaming in through the window, Cale is reminded quite forcefully that the woman before him is a daughter of light. Staring at the woman before him, he notices that, unlike most people, she is not uncomfortable with him watching her. Waiting for his answer, Kira says nothing.

"Would you walk with me?" replies Cale, motioning his head toward the outdoors.

"Of course," replies the woman, getting up from the table and walking over to the sink.

Still standing near the sink, Cale watches the woman out of the corner of his eye as she places her plate in the sink and turns on the water to rinse it off. Closing his eyes, Cale breathes in the essence of the woman.

_She smells of lilacs and sunshine_, thinks Cale. _So trusting that she would follow me outside, not knowing what I must do._

Stepping away from the sink, Kira looks up at Cale. _His thoughts trouble him._

"Are you ready to go?" asks Kira, motioning Cale toward the doorway.

Nodding his head, Cale follows the daughter of light out of the kitchen and the house, and into the sunshine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Walking next to Halo's daughter, Cale focuses his mind on getting through the next few minutes and what he must do to the woman walking next to him.

"So what has bothered you this morning?" asks Kira. _It's like his mind in a million miles away._

"Have you..." says Cale, but finds he can't continue.

"Have I what?" asks the woman, glancing over at the dark man.

Walking around the edge of the lake that forms one of the borders for the Mouri land, Cale turns his head to look toward the house. _If I can still see the house, then they can still see us._

"Cale?" asks the woman, stopping.

"When I first met your father, I felt something," says Cale, changing his mind about telling her the truth. Stopping in front of the woman before him, Cale stares down into her eyes. "Your father is my opposite."

"I know," replies the woman with a frown. "You're dark to his light. Warlord to his warrior."

"You feel that warriors and warlords are opposite," asks Cale, distracted from the decision he has to make.

"Of course," replies the woman. "A warrior protects those he calls his own, while a warlord takes whatever he wants."

Nodding his head, Cale glances once more at the house.

"Why do you keep looking at the house?" ask Kira, looking first at the warlord and then at the house behind them.

"Where is your father? Where are the other Ronins?" asks Cale, turning his attention back toward the woman.

"Dad went into town with Cye, Ryo, and Kento. They said they needed to get supplies," answers Kira.

"And Strata?" asks the former Warlord of Darkness, as he starts to walk again, lead her toward the woods.

"You mean Rowen?" she asks, then continues when she gets a nod, "I believe he's spending time with Lady Kayra and Hoshi. Trying to reclaim the time they had lost."

"And the rest of the children?" asks Cale, absentmindedly.

"Be careful who you call a child," replies Kira, with a smile catching up to him and matching his pace. "We're all about the same age, though Hoshi is the oldest."

"Chronically, you may be the same age as them," says Cale, stopping to allow Kira to catch up before continuing onto the woods, "but you seem far older than they."

Entering the woods, Cale guides her in. Going further and further into the woods, Kira begins to realize that she has been too focused on Cale and not on where they are.

"I hope you know how to get out of here," says Kira, glancing around while turning her back to the scarred man. "I think I am lost."

_If only you knew how lost you are, Kira_, thinks Cale, as he steps up behind the woman.

Turning back, Kira bumps into Cale. Realizing that the former Warlord had moved in close while her back was turned, Kira stares up puzzled at the man before her.

"Cale?"

Raising his right hand, Cale cups Kira chin.

"Kira," he whispers, before leaning down to lay his lips on her's.

Tensing at the suddenness of the kiss, Kira relaxes as she feels his lips force open her's. Feeling his tongue enter her mouth, she tentatively duels with him using her own tongue. Cale's hand slips from her chin and rests on her hips, drawing her toward him, crushing her body against his own. Taking his left hand, he runs it up the side of her body and brushes against the swell of her breast. Jerking back, Kira stares up into the dark blue eyes of the man before her.

"Cale?" she whispers again.

Not responding, Cale uses his left hand to draw her face back to him and he again attacks her lips with his own. Drawn in again, Kira finds herself again opening her mouth for him.

Slipping his left hand down from her head, he again brushes against her breast. Prepared for her to pull away, he slides his right hand to the small of her back and holds her to him. Jerking back away from him again, but not getting far, Kira feels Cale's hand cupping her breast, no longer brushing against the edge of it.

"Cale?" Kira says again. "What are you doing?"

Focusing his attention on her breast, Cale ignores her request. Rubbing his thumb against her semi-hardened nipple, Cale listens as he hears the faintness of moans come from the woman in his arms. Looking up from where his hand is, Cale looks into the face of the woman in his arms. Locking eyes, violet to dark blue, Cale stares into her passion glazed eyes. But just below the passion, he also sees the fear and uncertainty.

"I can't!" he cries, pulling away from the woman in his arms.

Shaking, Kira stares at the man. Raising a hand, she runs her fingers over her bruised lips.

"Run, Kira," whispers the former Warlord. "Please run away."

"Cale? What is going on?" asks Kira, concerned, but also scared.

"He wants me to hurt you," says Cale, "but I can't."

"Cale?" she asks again.

"RUN!" he shouts at her, closing his eyes after she turns and runs away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Inda, to answer your question, Ryo is married to Mia and Rowen to Kayra. I have not given names to the wives of Kento, Cye, or Sage. Well, on with the next chapter...**_

Chapter 5

"Finish it," comes the demand from behind Cale.

Whipping around, Cale stares at the ghostly image of Badamon. Fury radiates through his body, Cale clenches his hands into a fist.

"Finish it," demands Badamon, pointing toward where Kira had run off to.

"No," growls Cale.

"She is lost in the woods, but won't be for long. Now is your time," whispers Badamon, gliding closer to the former Warlord.

Fading from sight, Cale stares at the spot where the spirit king used to be.

"She was wet for you," comes a whisper into his ear.

Spinning around, Cale finds Badamon standing close to him. Reaching out, Cale attempt to wrap his hands around the spirit's throat, but finds his hand passing right through it.

"You were watching," growls Cale.

"Of course," replies the spirit. "You didn't think I was going to take your word for it."

Clenching his fist once more, Cale refuses to respond to Badamon.

"She is still in the woods. You will finish it now or I will take you over and complete it," demands Badamon. "It is your choice."

"You said I had until the end of the day," says Cale.

"I changed my mind," replies the spirit king. "Also, after what just happened here, do you think she'll allow herself to be alone with you again?"

"Damn you, Badamon," shouts Cale.

"Finish it, Warlord, or I will," the other replies and then fades away.

Clenching his fists once more, the scarred man closes his eyes. _I can't let him touch her._

Decision made, Cale runs after the fleeing woman.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Merry Christmas! **_

Chapter 6

His shout ringing in her ears, Kira runs through the woods. Too scared to think, Kira just runs, knowing that she is lost and needs to stop and think. Seeing sunlight ahead, Kira plunges through the trees and finds herself in the sunlight, but not out of the woods. Glancing around, Kira realizes she is in a small clearing, no bigger than a room in a house, with a large rock in the middle.

Breathing hard, Kira closes her eyes and attempts to calm her beating heart. Opening her eyes slowly, Kira looks around once more.

_What is wrong with Cale? What would have happened had he not broken away and told me to run?_

Not able to complete the thought, Kira notices that she is casting a shadow on the ground. Glancing up into the sky, Kira shields her eyes as she tries to find the position of the sun.

_It's still morning, so if the sun is behind me, it means I need to continue going straight and I will get out of the woods and be by the lake._

Crossing the clearing, Kira hesitates before entering the woods. Feeling the sun on her skin, she finds herself standing at the edge of the trees, unwilling to leave the clearing.

Feeling as though someone is rushing up behind her, Kira turns around and has only a split moment to see the man running toward her before he reached her. Taking her by the arms, Cale pushes Kira against the trunk of a tree behind her.

"Damn it," whispers Cale. "I told you to run."

"I did," whispers Kira, looking up into the face of the man before her. "Cale, what is wrong?"

"Badamon wants to hurt you," says Cale, leaning his head in and kissing her throat just under her right ear. "I can't let him."

"I don't understand," she says, closing her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you," says Cale, breathing into her ear.

Shivering at the feeling of his breath in her ear, Kira tries to focus on what Cale is saying. Letting go of her right arm, Cale slides his left hand under her shirt until he reaches her breast. Pinching her nipple through the bra, Cale listens as a gasp escapes Kira's mouth.

"I'll be gentle," whispers Cale. "I don't have a choice, Kira."

Pushing the bra aside, Cale lays his hand on her breast. Toying with her breast, Cale slides his right hand down her body and into her shorts. Finding the hairs that cover her mound, Cale slips his hand further down until her finds her warm and wet center.

"Please forgive me," whispers Cale.

Finding her core, he pushes a finger into her. Crying out, Kira shudders against Cale. Moving his finger in and out, Cale feels the walls of her core tighten on him.

"Cale!" she cries, feeling the pressure build within.

"Let it happen," he whispers.

With one final thrust, Cale feels her find her release. Relaxing against the tree, Kira pants and tries to calm her heart.

"You're not done."

Jerking her eyes to look behind Cale, Kira sees the faint image of a ghost in the clearing.

"Cale?" asks Kira.

"I'm sorry," replies Cale, not looking at the woman in his arms.

"Finish it, Warlord," says the ghost. "Or I will."

"Leave us, Badamon," replies the scarred man.

Smiling, the ghost nods. "I won't be far, so do not think you can trick me."

Kira watches as the ghost called Badamon fades out of the clearing. Focusing her attention on the spot where the ghost had been, it takes Kira a moment before she realizes that Cale is sliding her shorts over her hips and down her legs.

"Cale," she says, grabbing his hand to stop him. "Who was that? What is going on?"

Staring at where their hands are locked, Cale looks up and gazes into the face of the woman he had pushed against the tree.

"If you can find it in yourself to forgive me, I would ask that of you, though I know I don't have the right to ask anything of you," replies Cale, brushing her hands aside and allowing the shorts to fall down around her ankles. "I don't think I will ever be able to forgive myself."

"Cale, what are you talking about?" asks Kira, trying to remain calm, though feeling vulnerable with her shorts down around her ankles.

"Badamon gave me a choice. I can't allow him to touch you," says Cale.

"I still don't understand," she replies.

"I know."


	7. Chapter 7

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's been soooo long. Had computer problems....**_

Chapter 7

Pulling Kira away from the tree, Cale lays her gently onto the grass in the clearing. Eyes widening, Kira can only stare at the man standing over her.

Closing his eyes, Cale wills away the subarmor that covers his body. Opening his eyes once more, feeling the warmth of the sun on his naked flesh, the Warlord of Darkness stares down at the daughter of light. Kneeling down, he lays down at her side.

"Cale?" asks Kira, not able to take her eyes from his body.

"Badamon came to me in a dream and told me that I had to either fuck or torture you," says Cale, as he runs his fingers lightly over her stomach that is uncovered due to her shirt riding up.

"But..." says Kira, only to be silenced when Cale gently places a finger over her lips.

"If I do not," he continues, "then Badamon would take over my body and do it any way.. He said that once he was done, he would slit your throat. I can't allow him to hurt you. Just as I felt something for your father, I feel something for you. But it is also different. I do not crave to see your father, though I used to feel complete when he was near.

"With you, I crave to feel your skin, to hear your voice, to touch you," he continues, removing his finger from her mouth and trailing it across her stomach again. "Badamon must know this and it is why he gave me the choice."

"Don't make him force you to do this," Kira whispers. "We can tell..."

"We can't," he replies with force. "He said, if I told anyone, he would take me over anyway. I'm so sorry, Kira."

Leaning down, Cale brushes his lips against her's.

"I don't have a choice," whispers Cale against her lips. "I won't let him have you."

Taking possession of her mouth, Cale drive his tongue in to duel with her's. Meeting his passion with her own, Kira joins the duel of tongues. Focusing on their tongues, Kira is surprised when she feels Cale's fingers at the apex of her thighs. Moaning, Kira's hips jump at the sensations that Cale's fingers are producing.

Feeling her grow wet and not wanting to draw this out, Cale pushes himself off the ground. Moving her legs further apart, Cale settles himself between her thighs. Feeling his hardened member, Kira eyes go wide.

"Cale, I have never..." says Kira.

"I will try to be gentle," he replies. "But the first time will hurt."

Nodding her head, Kira gasps from pain when Cale pushes himself within. Giving her a moment to adjust, Cale quickly finds a rhythm in her body. Moaning, Kira lifts her hips to meet his thrusts. Increasing the speed, Cale says nothing as he listens to Kira panting and moaning. Feeling her tighten around him, Cale pushes himself to finish what has begun.

"Cale!" Kira cries out, as her body explodes from within.

Groaning, Cale feels himself go inside of her body. Taking a deep breath, Cale pulls out and rolls onto his back. Sliding his hand down, he threads Kira's fingers through his own and holds her hand.

"Please forgive me," he whispers.

"You are not done."

Calling his subarmor to return to his body, Cale stands up and stares at Badamon.

"Fuck you," replies the former Warlord. "It is done."

"No," replies Badamon. "You're going to hurt her now."

"I refuse," replies Cale, standing between the spirit king and the woman who is slowly rising from the ground. "You gave me the choice. I made it."

"I want her to bleed," says Badamon, staring at the woman behind Cale.

"She has," replies Cale. "Her virgin's blood wets this ground. I will not spill more."

"You disobey me?" demands the spirit king.

"Yes. I will take her to her father and let him know what has happened," confesses Cale, staring at the enemy before him. "It's over, Badamon. I will not hurt her again."

"You will pay for refusing me," declares Badamon. "I will have her life."

"Not if I can help it," replies Cale.

"It's not over yet, traitor," says Badamon, before slowly fading away.

Staring at the spot where Badamon had been, Cale's eyes notice something laying on the ground near a tree. Walking over, Cale leans down and picks up Kira's shorts and underwear. Taking them back to the woman standing in the sunlight, he quietly hands them to her.

"Cale?" she asks.

"You have the right to hate me," he whispers. "I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"I don't hate you," she replies. "Badamon..."

"I made the choice, Kira," says Cale, looking at the woman before him, holding her shorts in her hand and naked from the waist down. "Now I will bring you to your father and face his judgment."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Walking into the house, Kira quietly walks up the stairs. Knowing that Cale remains at the bottom of the steps, she stops when she gets to the top and turns to look down at him.

"Please wait until I come back downstairs before you say anything," she says.

Saying nothing, Cale turns away from her and walks into the living room. Not knowing what else to say, Kira rushes to her bedroom. Walking over to the closet she shares with Kaida, Kira grabs a pair of pants and a clean shirt. Leaving her room behind, Kira walks over to the bathroom that all the teenagers share and steps inside.

Closing the door behind her, Kira stripes the clothing from her body and steps into the shower. Turning on the shower, Kira lets the hot water wash away the fluids that cover the lower half of her body. Staring at the drain, she notices the light pink water as it flows down the drain. Taking her soap, she washes her body, being careful around sore areas of her body.

"KIRA!!"

Hearing the sound of Kaida calling her voice, Kira turns off the water.

"What?" call Kira, stepping out of the shower and wrapping herself in a towel moments before Kaida opens the door to the bathroom.

Meeting the blue eyes of her friend, Kira realizes that Cale did not wait for her.

"My father and Cale?" asks Kira, throwing off the towel and diving for her clothing.

"Sage is yelling at Cale. I don't think I've ever seen him this angry," says Kaida.

Zipping up her pants and throwing on her shirt, Kira rushes from the bathroom and down the stairs bare footed.

"You're dead!!" yells Sage from the living room.

Following the sound of her father's voice, Kira comes to a stop in the doorway to the living room.

"Father?" she calls tentatively.

Turning away from the man in front of him who has claimed to rape his daughter, Sage looks at his daughter, fresh from the shower.

"Is it true?" demands Sage, trying to gentle his voice toward his daughter.

"What did he tell you?" she asks, glancing toward Cale.

"He said he took you into the woods and...." says Sage, but finding himself unable to complete the thought.

"We went for a walk in the woods," says his daughter. "We stopped and he kissed me. He jerked away. He told me to run away from him..."

"He chased you through the woods," states her father quietly, before spinning around to face Cale.

Grabbed from behind, Cye holds Sage by the arms, when he sees the Ronin of Light move toward the former Warlord.

"If you wish to survive this day, you might want to tell Sage that Netherspirits took you over," says Cye, struggling to hold Sage.

"No spirit controlled me," replies Cale quietly.

"Not true. Badamon..." says Kira, but finds that no one is listening to her.

Shaking off the Ronin of Water, Sage takes a step toward Cale.

"Don your armor and meet me outside," demands Sage quietly. "I will have your head for this."

"Father, no! You need to listen to me," cries his daughter, but Sage refused to listen to anything she might say.

"You do not need to see this, Kira," says Sage, stepping way from Cale. "Stay inside."

"Father, you need to listen to me," she says, grabbing at her father as he walks by.

With her father brushing her off, Kira turns her attention to Cye. "Cye, please you need to listen to me."

"The only person who might be able to reason with your father when he is like this is your mother or Rowen. Neither are here," says Cye, shaking his head.

Walking over to Cale, Kira takes his hand.

"Cale, you need to tell the truth," she pleads, ignoring the presence of everyone else in the room.

"I told your father the truth, Kira," replies Cale, taking his hand back from her's. "I brought you into the woods and then didn't give you a choice on whether we would have sex."

"But Badamon..." says Kira.

"He gave me a choice. I could have refused, like I did when he demanded I hurt you," replies Cale quietly, so that only she hears him.

"My father needs to know..." says Kira, only to drift off as she watches Cale shake his head.

Stepping away from her, Cale walks outside to face the Ronin of Light.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Closing the door behind him, Cale looks out across the lawn to see that Sage has already called forth his Armor of Halo.

"Call your armor, rapist," demands Sage, pointing his no-datchi at Cale.

"I offer no defense," replies Cale, stepping off the porch and walking unarmed toward his enemy.

"Did you think you would get away with it?" demands the Warrior of Light angrily.

"I did not think beyond what I could not allow," replies Cale, shaking his head.

"What you couldn't allow?" sneers Sage. "You said yourself that no one controlled you. You made the choice to touch my daughter, to take away her innocence."

"There is nothing I can say, Halo, that will make it better," says Cale, stopping in front of Sage.

"Your head will," says Sage, drawing back his sword.

"Strike. I will not fight back," replies Cale, closing his eyes.

Not able to stay inside, Kira runs for the door. _I must stop him._

Opening the door, Kira steps outside, watching her father draw back his sword.

"NO!" she cries, rushing down the steps.

Suddenly a ghost forms in front of her. Stopping in her rush, she stares at the ghost that Cale calls Badamon.

"You!" she cries. "It's all your fault!"

"I tricked Cale into taking you. I told him he had to hurt you or I would do it myself. Now Halo will cut him down for it," says Badamon, as he draws his hand out of his robes.

Flashing a short sword, Kira stares at the weapon pointing toward her. "And while their attention is focused on each other, I will take your life."

"Badamon!" calls Cye from the doorway.

Glancing back, Kira turns her attention away from the ghost in front of her. Realizing her mistake, Kira turns her attention back to him just as he draws back his hand and thrusts the blade into Kira's stomach.

Letting go of the blade, Badamon watches as the daughter of light falls down on the steps. Gasping for breath, Kira lifts her right hand and places it around the blade sticking out of her stomach, already wet with her blood. Smiling, Badamon fades away.

"Sage!" yells Cye, rushing to the side of the fallen girl.

Lifting her head, Cye places Kira's head on his lap. Looking up, Cye realizes that Sage never noticed Badamon's attack on his daughter.

"SAGE!" cries Cye again.

Finally realizing that Cye is yelling at him, Sage glances away from Cale, who still refuses to defend himself. In his anger, it takes a moment for him to truly see that Cye is holding his injured daughter in his lap.

"Kira," calls Sage, dropping his weapon and rushing toward his daughter's side.

Wondering what is taking Halo so long to strike him down, Cale opens his eyes just as Sage says his daughter's name and rushes passed him. Turning, Cale sees what has drawn Sage's attention.

"No. Kira," whispers Cale, as he rushes toward her.

Arriving, Cale watches as Sage places his hand on the weapon and draws the blade out.

"Father," whispers Kira. "Badamon..."

"Shhh," says Sage, laying his hands over the wound. "I will heal you, then we can talk."

Calling forth the healing powers of the Armor of Light, Sage closes his eyes. Quickly, Sage realizes that there is something wrong.

"Why can't I heal you?" whispers Sage.


	10. Chapter 10

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the rest of the story!**_

Chapter 10

Coughing, Kira feels a trickle of something warm and wet slide out of her mouth.

"Father?"

Staring at the blood on the corner of his daughter's mouth, Sage clenched his hands into fists.

"The Armor of Light is purity," says Cye, staring at his friend. "You need to let go of your anger if you want to heal Kira."

Looking away from his daughter, Sage focuses his gaze on Cale.

"You hurt her," says Sage, still feeling the anger burning inside.

"Badamon was the one to strike her down," says Cye, staring at Cale. "Why?"

"Badamon came to me and demanded that I have sex with Kira or torture her," says Cale. "I couldn't hurt her."

"You raped her," says Sage.

"Badamon told me if I didn't, he would take over my body and hurt her worse. I couldn't tell anyone without the same results. I never wanted to hurt her. You have to believe me," says Cale, staring into the face of the Warrior of Light.

"Hurry," says Cye, looking down at the woman in his lap, who's breathes were slowing.

"Sage, please believe me," says Cale.

Nodding his head, Sage feels a tear slip down his face. Turning back to his daughter, Sage places his hand over Kira's bleeding wound.

"I forgive you," whispers Sage, closing his eyes and calling forth the healing power again.

Feeling his hands glow with the energy of his armor, Sage focuses on his daughter's injury and can feel the wound closing. Opening his eyes, Sage stares down at his daughter.

"Kira?" says Sage.

Watching her eyes flutter, Sage breathes a sigh of relief as he watches his daughter open her eyes.

"Father? It wasn't Cale's fault," she whispers.

"I know," replies the Warrior of Light.

Nodding her head, Kira closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

"Halo?" says Cale.

"You don't need to say anything, Cale," replies Sage, slipping his arms under his daughter and picking her up. Cradling her against his chest, Halo looks at the man who, moments before, he had planned to kill.

Since Kira is no longer on his lap, Cye gets up and opens the door for Sage to enter with his daughter.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Standing in the living room, facing Lady Kayra, who had returned early from her day spent with her son and husband, Cale knows that he still needs to account for his actions. Staring out the window, he leaves his back to the room and Kayra.

"I spoke with Kira," says Lady Kayra, watching as the Warlord of Darkness flinches at the girl's name. "She told me what you had told her and about what she witnessed."

Seeing no further reaction, Lady Kayra pauses a moment to collect her thoughts before continuing.

"Badamon came to you in a dream. He gave you options and told you that you had to make a choice or he would make it for you," says Lady Kayra, pausing to see if the man before her would say anything.

Nodding his head, Cale neither turns to look at her nor speaks.

"You took Kira," says Lady Kayra, again watching him flinch at the name, "into the woods, but found that you could not go through with it."

"Badamon showed again," says the scarred man in a low voice while still not turning around. "He told me I needed to complete my choice now, before she left the woods, or he would take me over and finish it himself."

"You followed her to the clearing. You made love to her..."

"No!" replies Cale, whipping around to face Kayra. "I raped her."

"Did you now?" she asks, raising a brow. "Did she tell you no? Did she try to stop you?"

"I didn't give her a choice. She was scared," says Cale, only to be interrupted by Lady Kayra.

"Most woman are scared the first time. If she had said no, would you have stopped?"

"Yes," comes the quiet reply.

"Badamon showed again?" asks Lady Kayra, though she already knew the answer.

Nodding his head, he turns back to the window. "He told me to hurt her. I refused."

"You then returned to the house and told Halo what had happened, leaving out Badamon's role in this," finish Kayra, staring at the back of the man before her. "Why didn't you tell him, Cale?"

"Did it matter?" asks the man. "Badamon used his Netherspirit against Sekhmet and Dais and the Ronins still blamed them for what happened to Wildfire's daughter. Netherspirits were not used against me."

"Badamon used your feelings against you," replies the woman calmly. "It can be a great joy to love someone, but also a terrible burden."

"She is a child, Kayra," replies Cale, turning back to face the woman. "I don't love her."

"Really?" asks the woman, again raising a brow toward him. "Would it have bothered you had Badamon told you to attack Torrent's daughter?"

"She is a child also," replies Cale, unconvincingly.

"But it wouldn't have bothered you as much," finishes Kayra. "There is no shame to be found in caring for someone else."

"She is too young," replies Cale quietly. "And I have seen too much to be the kind of man she needs."

"She will not be young forever," says Kayra, stepping toward the former Warlord. "Her father is a warrior. She is not the delicate flower you think she is."

Shaking his head, Cale turns back to the window.

Glancing toward the doorway, Lady Kayra sees that the woman in question is standing just outside of the room. Nodding her head, Lady Kayra walks away and stops next to the young woman.

"If he is the man for you, let him know and be patient," whispers Kayra quietly, before leaving the room.

Walking quietly into the room, Kira walks up behind Cale and gently places a hand on his back.

"Enough, Kayra. Let me be," says the man without turning around.

"Kayra has left," comes the soft reply.

Turning, Cale finds himself staring into the violet eyes of the woman who has been on his mind all day.

"I forgive you, Cale," say Kira quietly.

"You can't mean that," says the scarred man.

"You are my opposite, Warrior of Darkness," she says, raising a hand to cup his face.

"You mean Warlord," he replies, remembering their earlier conversation before entering the woods.

"No, I don't," she replies. Raising herself on tiptoes, she kisses him gently on the mouth.

"Kira," whispers Cale, looking down at her.

"I can wait," says Kira, before stepping away from Cale. "You said when you were with my father, you felt complete..."

"That was 21 years ago, when I first met him," says Cale, shaking his head.

"I feel complete with you," says Kira. "And if you think I am not ready, then wait for me."

"Kira," whispers Cale again. "I am not the kind of man...I have seen too much and done too much."

"I know," she says. "And I wouldn't have you any other way. Those experiences made you the man you are now."

Taking a step toward her, Cale wraps his arms around her and draws Kira in. Turning his head, he rests his cheek on top of her head.

"I will wait," he whispers quietly into her hair.

"I know," she replies.

Not used to sitting and doing nothing, Kaida finds herself doing just that on the steps outside of the living room. She had come downstairs with Kira and spoke with her before Kira had entered the living room. Kaida stayed on the steps and had watched as Lady Kayra had left the room minutes after the daughter of light had entered. She was still waiting on the steps when Kira came out of the room.

"How'd it go?" asks Ryo's daughter to her best friend.

Smiling, Kira says nothing. Walking up the stairs, Kira heads for her room. Nodding her head, Kaida still finds herself not ready to get off the stairs. Feeling a tremble in the steps, Kaida glances toward the top of the stairs and finds herself looking at one of her lovers, Sekhmet.

Noticing motion out of the corner of her eye, Kaida turns to look next to her and sees that Dais, her other lover, is standing next to her with only the handrail to separate them. Saying nothing, Kaida tries to be patient to see what the men wanted that they would come at her from two different directions. Finally not able to take it anymore, since patience never really was her virtue, Kaida opens her mouth.

"No greeting. Uncomfortable silence. Is this the part where you say that it was fun while it lasted?" she asks, glancing between the two men.

"Kaida, you are a lovely woman," says Dais, looking at the woman sitting on the steps.

"Ah, this is the it's not you, it's me speech," says Kaida quietly.

"When all this is done, we will return with Lady Kayra," says Sekhmet, taking a seat next to Kaida on the steps. "It's wouldn't be right to let you think that there is a future for the three of us."

"Even if we would stay in this realm, threesomes never last," continues Dais, shaking his head, his white hair flowing around his face. "And we do not wish to force you to choose, simply because we do not want to know who you care for more."

"How long did it take the two of you to work out this speech?" asks Kaida, pointedly not looking at either man.

"Kaida..." says Dais, but Kaida waves him to stop.

"I understand," she replies, then shakes her head. "Well, no, I don't understand. You said it could always be this way."

"I shouldn't have promised things that Sekhmet and I couldn't carry through on," replies Dais. "We never meant to hurt you, only to please you. We wanted to clean the stench of evil from your first time with a man. We allowed the relationship to continue when we shouldn't have."

Nodding her head, she is looking away from Dais when the older man notices the boy standing at the top of the stairs. Makoto, son of Cye, locks eyes with Dais only for a moment before returning his gaze to Kaida.

"There is another for you," says Dais, looking back at the woman before him.

Catching his eyes, Sekhmet gives Dais a puzzled look. Jerking his head toward the top of the stairs, Sekhmet looks up and notices Makoto standing there and looking down on them.

"Well, since I can't convince you otherwise, I guess this conversation is done," says Kaida, then looks up at her former lovers. "Anyway, Cale probably needs someone to talk to."

"Cale does not talk," replies Dais, looking toward the living room doorway.

"He broods," says Sekhmet, getting up off the stairs.

"Well," says Kaida, forcing a smile, "go brood with him."

"I believe she is ordering us around," says Dais, glancing at Sekhmet, while entering the living room.

"Look who her father is," replies Sekhmet, also disappearing into the living room. "Are you surprised?"

Standing up, Kaida turns to go back up the stairs. Looking up, she sees the back of Makoto, who had turned away from the stairs the moment Kaida got up. Frowning, Kaida climbs the stairs to ask Makoto what is wrong, but hearing his bedroom door close, she decides to let the matter be.

Staring at the mirror that allows Badamon to find out what is going on in Mortal Realm, he sneers at the happy moment shared in the living room.

"I need to find a new child to focus on. The Ronins must suffer," says Badamon.

Using the mirror, he looks through the Mouri house, trying to find something that he can take advantage of. Stopping the mirror's search when he reaches Torrent's twins speaking with each other, Badamon listens carefully to what is being said.

After only a few minutes, Badamon smiles. "Oh, this information is good. Very good indeed."

Listening more, a plan forms in Badamon's mind.

"Oh yes, I can use this," says Badamon. "If my plan succeeds, Torrent will bury a child when I am done."

Laughing, Badamon continues to watch the twins talk until their conversation is done.

THE END??


End file.
